


Inspecting Love {Father Brown}

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/M, FatherBrown2013, Kembleford, Romance, Sullivan - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Montague is Lady Felicia's daughter. Far from the sophisticated girl her mother is, Amelia finds herself craving love. When a murder investigation gets underway, Amelia meets Sullivan. Soon enough, Amelia falls for him but can he fall for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Amelia Montague! Everything else belongs to G.K Chesterton!

"Amelia darling. Its time to wake," Lady Felicia said to her nineteen year old daughter.   
"I'm up."

After making sure her mother was gone, Amelia climbed out of her bed and made her way over to her wardrobe. She puck out a red knee-length dress, heels and she brushed her blonde hair.

Soon enough, Amelia joined her mother for breakfast. "Did you sleep okay darling?" Felicia asked.

Amelia nodded. "I did. Thank you," Amelia replied. She had always been close to her Mother. "Are we visiting Father Brown today?"

"We are. I'll have Sid take us over as soon as breakfast is over," Felicia informed her daughter. Amelia nodded.

After breakfast, Amelia and Felicia walked out to the car. "Morning Sid," Felicia said. 

"Morning. Off to Father Brown?" Sid asked. 

"Indeed." 

 

***  
When Amelia and Felicia arrived at the church, Amelia groaned at how hot it was. "How can you wear that hat?" Amelia asked Sid. 

"All part of the job," Sid replied. 

Amelia smiled and walked inside. Mrs McCarthy was making breakfast. "Sandwich?" She asked. 

Amelia shook her head. "No thank you. I've eaten breakfast and feeling a tad full," Amelia replied. "How are you today Father?" 

Father Brown smiled. "I'm well thank you." 

Amelia sat opposite Sid and she smirked. She and Sid often flirted but nothing ever came of it. "Sid, has the Inspector said anything further about your trial?" Felicia asked. 

 

"No, I don't hold much hope I'll get off," Sid replied. 

"Who's this Inspector?" Amelia asked. She had just arrived back in Kembleford from being in America. She had been attending a University there. 

Sid looked at Amelia. "Inspector Sullivan. He's a bit of a snob and he's always trying to arrest me." 

Amelia looked intrigued. "Right." 

***

Amelia was talking with Sid. Suddenly, Father Brown came out along with Mrs Mcarthy and her Mother. "What's going on?" Amelia asked. 

Felicia looked at her. "There's been a murder in the village." 

Amelia grinned. "Will this Inspector be there?" 

Sid nodded. "It's a murder. He's always there." 

Sid drove them to the murder site. Amelia climbed out the car and followed Father Brown. "Father, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Inspector Sullivan. I'd like you to meet Amelia Montague. Lady Felicia's daughter," Father Brown said. 

Sullivan looked at Amelia. "Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise." 

Sullivan walked back to over to the Victim while Amelia stood with her Mother. "He's actually not that bad looking. Quite cute," Amelia commented. 

Felicia laughed. "Oh darling. He's much too sensible to fall in love. He's married to his job." 

Amelia rolled her eyes at her Mother. "Anyone can fall in love. It just takes time Mother," Amelia replied. 

"Of course darling." 

Amelia scoffed and walked over to the car. She found herself wanting to know Inspector Sullivan more. There was something about his mysterious persona that made her curious. 

Amelia had a habbit of finding out what people liked and disliked. Inspector Sullivan would be no different. She would find out anything possible about him. No matter what.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Social Gathering At The Residence Of Felicia and Amelia Montague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this!

Amelia had found herself thinking about Inspector Sullivan. She was intrigued by him and his mysterious persona. She wanted to get to know him. 

When she woke for breakfast, she went downstairs and saw her Mother with Father Brown. "Good morning," Amelia said.

Felicia smiled at her daughter. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. Amelia nodded. "That's good. I have taken the liberty of hosting a social gathering tonight. I've also invited Inspector Sullivan," Felicia informed them all. 

Amelia looked up with intrest. "Has he agreed to attend?" Amelia asked. 

Felicia noddeed. "He was quite confused when I invited him. Says he would do his absolute best to attend." 

Amelia hid a grin. After she had eaten, she got changed. She put on a yellow summer dress and put her hair into a side ponytail. Amelia walked downstairs to her Mother. "I'm heading into town. Do you know if Sid is available?" Amelia asked. 

Felicia looked over at her. "He's ready and waiting. Will you be back for lunch?" 

Amelia smiled. "Hopefully. It depends on how town goes," Amelia said.

Felicia nodded and kissed her daughters cheek before returning to talk with Father Brown. 

***

Sid dropped Amelia off outside the Police Station. Although he was curious as to why she was there, he said nothing. "I'll wait here for you," Sid informed her. 

Amelia smiled and she walked over to Sergant Goodfellow. "I'd like to see Inspector Sullivan please," Amelia said. 

"What's the reason?" He asked. 

Amelia smiled. "I hardly think that's any of your business. Just inform the Inspector I'd like to see him in private." 

Goodfellow walked over to the office door and knocked. He walked and Amelia heard the conversation which ended with three words - "send her in." 

Goodfellow came back to the reception. "Inspector Sullivan will see you know." 

Amelia faked a smile and walked to the office. "Inspector." 

"Miss Montague." 

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Please, call me Amelia. Miss Montague makes me feel old," Amelia said. 

Sullivan smiled and motioned for her to sit down. "What can I do for you?" He asked. 

Amelia grinned. "My Mother has informed me she has invited you to our social gathering tonight. I just came to see if you're attending," she said. 

Sullivan looked at her. "Surely you've not come all this way to ask if I'm attending a gathering?" 

Amelia shrugged. "Well my Mother hasn't received your RSVP so as I was coming into town anyway I thought I'd come and ask," she said. 

Sullivan nodded and smiled at her. "I'll be attending. Have to keep an eye on Father Brown," he said. 

Amelia giggled and nodded. "Well Inspector, I look forward to seeing you there." 

***

Amelia had arrived at home in time for lunch. "Ah Amelia, I didn't think we would be seeing you for lunch," Felicia commented. 

Amelia smiled. "Well I had finished what I had to do in town so I came back. Also, while out I bumped into Inspector Sullivan. He's assured me he'll be attending tonight," she informed her mother.

Felicia nodded and they began eating lunch. 

*With Sullivan*

Sullivan was confused as to why Amelia Montague travelled the whole way into town to check weather or not he was attending the gathering that night. "Are you attending tonight sir?" Goodfellow asked. 

Sullivan looked up. "I am. It would be ashame for Miss Montague to come all this way and I let her down," he said. 

"Have a nice evening sir." 

"Thank you Sergant." 

Goodfellow walked out and Sullivan went back into thought. 

***  
With Amelia

Amelia was getting herself ready. She had high hopes that Sullivan would attend and she could get to know him better. She had been intrigued by him and she could use tonight as the excuse she needed. 

Once ready, Amelia went to greet guests with her Mother. "Amelia you look wonderful," Felicia commented. 

Amelia smiled in thanks. "You look amazing too Mother. How many people are attending?" Amelia asked. 

"A fair few. Inspector Sullivan has arrived already," Felicia told her daughter. 

"Intresting. Excuse me Mother." 

Amelia walked over to Sullivan. "Thank you for attending." 

Sullivan looked at her. "You're welcome Miss." 

Amelia smiled. "You look... Different," Amelia commented. 

"Well, I made an effort," he said. 

Amelia laughed and she took a glass of wine from the waiter. 

A Few Hours Later.

Amelia had spent a large proportion of time with Sullivan. She found him intresting. During dinner, she had managed to swap places with Mrs McCarthy so she was next to him. 

Desert came out which was chocolate fudge cake and custard. "Well Lady Felicia, this was an amazing meal thank you," Father Brown said. 

Felicia smiled. "Thank you Father. Myself and my daughter would like to thank you all for joining us tonight. Amelia celebrates her twentieth birthday next month. I'd like to personally invite you all to her party," Felicia said. 

Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled. 

***

Most of the guests had left excluding Sullivan, Father Brown and Mrs McCarthy. Felicia had invited them to stay at the house. They had all accepted. Sullivan had too which shocked the residents. 

The clock struck 12am. Amelia led the guests to their bedrooms. When only Sullivan was left, Amelia led him to the bedroom next to hers. "So, I do hope that this will be sufficient enough for you Inspector. It's the best one," Amelia said. 

Sullivan smiled. "I'm sure its perfect." 

Amelia grinned. "I'll show you where the bathroom is and then I shall let you get comfy for the rest of the night," Amelia said. 

Amelia was stalling in order to spend time with Sullivan. She had seen the smile on his face during tonight's gathering and she had hoped she could see more of the smiles as Amelia found him to be quite attractive. 

After deciding she couldn't keep him from sleep any longer, Amelia walked him to his room. "Will you be okay to walk to your own room?" He asked. 

Amelia smiled and nodded. "I should be fine Inspector. Afterall, my bedroom is right next door," she replied with a small smirk. "Goodnight. Inspector Sullivan." 

Sullivan watched as Amelia walked into her own bedroom before he walked into his own. He had one thing on his mind - what was Amelia doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there's anything you'd like me to include!   
> Comment your thoughts below!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gentle Kiss On The Lips.

Amelia had been thinking about Inspector Sullivan most of the time. Often enough, she remembered his smell and the way he dressed.

Since the gathering, Amelia had craved to be spend time with Sullivan. There was a spark between them. 

Amelia's twentieth birthday was approaching and she was having a birthday party. Felicia had insisted and had said 'It's not everyday my only daughter turns twenty'. Amelia agreed on the party in the hopes Sullivan would be there. 

That morning, Amelia joined her Mother for breakfast. "We're joining Father Brown for service soon," Felicia informed her daughter. 

Amelia nodded. She walked upstairs and got changed into a white dress. She left her hair down in soft curls. She checked over her appearance and smiled. Amelia felt like she didn't want to wear too much make up. 

Sid drove them to the Church and helped Amelia out then Felicia. Amelia smiled at him. "Thank you Mr Carter." 

"You're welcome," Sid replied with a smirk. 

During the service the door to the church opened and Sullivan walked in. Amelia looked up and she had to hide the smirk that appeared on her face. She thought he looked hot when he was on business. "Sid Carter, I'm arresting you for wasting police time." 

Amelia was shocked. She followed Sullivan as he led Sid to the police cars. "Wait, when could he have done this? I don't recall seeing him leaving at all," Amelia said.

Sullivan turned to her. "Miss Montague, don't get involved in police business. I'd hate to arrest you too."

"Try it." 

Sullivan hid the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. He had to admit that she was stubborn and she had the nerve to stand up to him. "Go back inside." 

Amelia watched as Sid was taken away. Felicia, Father Brown and Mrs McCarthy came out. "Why was Sid arrested?" Amelia asked. 

Felicia looked at her daughter. "Our dear Inspector claims Sid wasted his time regarding a dead body. They turned up at the supposed Crime Scene to find out there was no body," She said. 

Amelia was shocked."We cannot allow him to rot in the cells. I'll find this body myself if required!" She said. 

Amelia walked off. She was going to speak with Sullivan. 

***

Amelia arrived at the police station. She went over to Goodfellow and gave him the fake smile. "I need to see Inspector Sullivan," Amelia said. 

"He's busy." 

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Listen here, I demand to see him. How do you know I've not got a crime I need to report?" 

Goodfellow glared. "Inspector Sullivan is busy! Come back later!"

Amelia smirked and she turned to leave the station. However, she darted to Sullivan's office door. She burst in and saw him sitting at his desk with a cup of tea. "Wow, he's really busy isn't he?" Amelia sarcastically said. 

Sullivan glared at Goodfellow. "Thank you Sergant Goodfellow. I'll sort this out," he said. 

"Right Sir." 

Amelia waved at Goodfellow as he left and closed the door. "What can I do for you Miss Montague?" Sullivan asked. 

Amelia sat opposite him. "Sid Carter is innocent. I know he is. He'd never do anything to risk his employment with my Mother," Amelia said. 

Sullivan sighed and looked at Amelia. "The fact is, Mr Carter alerted police to a dead body. We turned up. There was no body there. That's a waste of police time." 

Amelia groaned. "Have you ever considered the fact that someone could have moved the body while Sid was alerting you?" She asked him. She could see him thinking about that. "See! Even you admit that its a good idea!" 

Sullivan wasn't going to admit that he thought it possible someone had moved the body. "I agree that the body could have been moved," Sullivan reluctantly admitted. 

Amelia smirked. "Told you so."

Sullivan smiled and he looked at her. "I believe you should be leaving right about now," he said. 

Amelia winked and she stood. Before she left, she looked back at him. "My birthday is approaching. My Mother is throwing me a party. Would you like to attend?" Amelia asked. 

Sullivan smiled. "I'll endevour to be there."

"Thank you." 

***  
A Few Weeks Later. 

 

Amelia's birthday was that day. Felicia had woken her at 6:30am and gave her the gifts she had bought. While eating breakfast, Amelia couldn't take her mind off of Sullivan. She knew he kept himself to himself. "Mother, does Inspector Sullivan have a first name?" Amelia asked. 

Felicia looked up. "Everyone has a first name Amelia darling. We just don't know his name," Felicia told her daughter. 

Amelia nodded. "Right." 

A few hours later, Amelia was walking around in town. Sid had drove her Mother to the races for the day before the party later on that evening. 

While she was walking, she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Sullivan. "Oops, I'm such a clumsy girl," Amelia said. 

Sullivan smirked over at her. "I'm sure you are but this time, I'll take responsibility." 

Amelia grinned. "I'm hoping that I'll be seeing you tonight at the celebrations," she said. 

"Hopefully." 

Amelia shook her head. "No Inspector Sullivan, no hopefully. You'll be there because I know where you work and I can just as easily find out where you live," She whispered. 

Sullivan was shocked. "Are you resorting to blackmail Miss Montague?" Sullivan asked. 

Amelia shook her head. "No, I'm merely using my resources in getting you to attend my birthday celebrations and assuming there's no one else you'd like to invite then you can be my plus one," she said. 

Sullivan hid a smirk. "You'd like me to accompany you?" 

Amelia nodded. "Well, who else would I choose? I only want the best and that appears to be you. So, would you do me the honor of being my date tonight?" Amelia asked. 

Sullivan smiled. "I'd love to."

Amelia grinned and she took hold of his jacket before she kissed him gently. "I'll see you tonight. Inspector."

"Yes you will." 

Amelia smiled and walked off. She was unable to believe that she had kissed Inspector Sullivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up tomorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> Although I'm only chapter three now, I will be planning a sequel to this!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party and an attack

It was Amelia's birthday party. She was still in shock that she had kissed Sullivan. She didn't care that she did. He was good looking and Amelia had to admit he was a good kisser. 

While Amelia was getting ready, she looked over the piece of jewellery her Mother had given her. It was gold white a heart shaped pendant. Amelia smiled knowing that her Mother had inheritied it from her Mother. Amelia hoped she would have a daughter so she could pass it down to her. She also hoped that Sullivan would be the father of her future daughter. 

"Amelia, people are starting to arrive now," Felicia informed her daughter. She took a glance over Amelia's appearance and smiled. "You look beautiful." 

Amelia smiled. "Thank you Mother and thank you for the necklace. It's lovely," She said. 

Felicia noticed the necklace on her neck. "It was a family heirloom. On your daughter's twentieth birthday, you hand it down to her," Felicia said.

"I'll pass it down," Amelia said. She walked over to her Mother and hugged her. "Oh, I asked Inspector Sullivan to accompany me tonight. Surprisingly, he agreed," Amelia informed her Mother. 

Felicia looked over with intrest. "That's quite shocking. I wasn't expecting him to turn up," she commented. 

Amelia laughed. "Well, I talked him into it. You know me Mother quite persuasive." 

Felicia took Amelia's hand and took her down to the room where the gathering would be happening. Amelia looked around and she saw Inspector Sullivan standing with Sergant Goodfellow. "Go and thank the Inspector," Felicia said. 

Amelia smiled as she walked over to him. "Inspector." 

Sullivan looked at her and smiled. "Miss Montague." 

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I've told you, call me Amelia. It makes me sound my actual age," she said. 

"My apologies." 

Amelia smirked. "Thank you for coming. I'll have someone who looks younger than what he is." 

"Well, I am 36," Sullivan said. 

Amelia grinned. "My mother is fourty-one." 

Sullivan nodded but before he could speak, Felicia came over. "Inspector, thank you for coming. You've made Amelia's day," She said. 

Amelia glared at her Mother. "Don't embarrass me. I beg of you." 

"Sorry darling." 

Felicia walked over to Father Brown leaving Amelia and Sullivan. "Made your day has it?" He asked. 

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Don't start Inspector. I'll be forced to stop you," she said. 

Sullivan smirked. "My deepest apologies." 

Amelia groaned and walked away. 

***  
A few hours later. 

Amelia had only had a few glasses of wine but she felt woozy. She found herself walking away from the party into the gardens. She didn't know why she felt dizzy and giddy. 

The light was fading from sight. Amelia didn't know where she was going. It went dark. Amelia couldn't see a thing. She was growing worried and scared. All she could make out was that she was in the forest on the grounds. 

*With Sullivan*

Sullivan noticed that Amelia had vanished from the party. He approached Lady Felicia. "Where is Amelia?" He asked. 

Before she could reply, there was a loud scream coming from outside. "That's Amelia!"

Sullivan took off in the direction of the scream. Sergant Goodfellow following. Sullivan ran to the Forest. He had to be careful in case Amelia was injured lying on the ground. "Amelia!" 

He heard nothing. He didn't know how he felt about that. Suddenly, he heard Sid's voice. "I've found her!" 

Immediately, Sullivan followed the sound of Sid's voice. Eventually, he found them. Amelia was dazed. "What happened?" Sullivan demanded. 

Amelia looked at him. "Man... Woods... Knife," She absentmindely said. Sid held her close. She pushed him away and went over to Sullivan. "H-He hurt me," she mumbled. 

Sullivan motioned for Goodfellow to approach him. "I want a full search of these woods." 

Goodfellow frowned. "Sir, there's a million trees he could hide behind!"

"There's a man running round with a knife sergant. A house full of potential victims. A victim here. Get them searched!" Sullivan demanded. Goodfellow set off to begin the search. Sullivan looked at Amelia. "Let's get you back to the house." 

***

Sullivan arrived back at the House with Amelia. Immediately, Felicia was at her daughter's side. "What happened?" She asked. 

Sullivan looked at Felicia. "She's been attacked. I have officers now searching the surrounding area," he informed Felicia. 

Amelia was handed a brandy to calm her nerves. She refused to drink it however. She was too shaken up. "Amelia, let's get you to bed." 

"N-No."

Sullivan looked at her. "You've been through a traumatic experience. Sleep is best."

Amelia shook her head. "I won't be able to sleep. I feel too shaken up," she mumbled. Felicia took her daughter's hand. She could feel how Amelia was shaken up. "Look, I'm too shaken up to sleep so I'll stay down here tonight." 

Felicia looked at Sullivan. "Would you stay with her? I don't want her alone in case the attacker comes back," she asked. 

Amelia didn't look up but she heard Sullivan's next words. "Of course." 

***

Felicia had gone to bed. Amelia was cuddled up on the sofa. Sullivan sat in a chair by the fire. "Inspector?"

Sullivan looked up at her. "Are you alright?"

Amelia smiled and nodded. "I was just wondering. Everyone has a first name so you must have one. What's yours?" Amelia asked. 

Sullivan smiled. "Mark." 

Amelia grinned. "That's a nice name. Kinda manly." 

Sullivan laughed and he sat next to Amelia. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. 

"I'm fine."

***

Sullivan and Amelia had fallen asleep on the sofa. Amelia woke up, she looked at the clock 4:30am. She heard a door slamming. She knew her mother wouldn't be awake just yet so she stood and followed the sound of the noise. 

The noise led her to the kitchens. She saw someone standing there and she began panicking. She walked into the kitchen and startled him. He turned to her and ran for her. Amelia was tackled and she hit her head off the kitchen counter. She felt the blood draining from her head. 

Sullivan shifted in his sleep and noticed Amelia wasn't there. He shot up and began looking for her. He left the sitting room and went to find her. Eventually, he arrived at the kitchen. He heard a tap running. He walked into the kitchen and saw Amelia. "Amelia?" 

Amelia turned to Sullivan and he saw the cut on her head. "What happened?" He asked. 

"I erm I slipped and hit my head." 

Sullivan wasn't convinced. "He was here wasn't he?" 

All Amelia could do was nod. It became clear to Sullivan that someone was after Amelia and that he needed to keep her safe. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Sullivan doesn't tell anyone his first name so I made one up.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Walk In, A Kiss and admitting!

Since Amelia's attack, Sullivan had given her 24 hour protection. Amelia hated that though. She hated people worrying about her. It made her feel selfish knowing that there were people who actually needed help and yet, Sullivan demanded she be protected. More than once, he had taken over looking after her. 

That morning, Amelia went into the bathroom. As she was still sleepy, she wasn't paying attention so she didn't register bumping into Sullivan in his underwear. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry." 

Sullivan hid a smirk. "Its my fault. Forgetting to lock the door," he said. He could see Amelia had covered her eyes with her hands. "You're rather shy aren't you." 

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Well forgive me if I see someone with a body like yours at 6:30am. I'm bound to be shy! I don't have make-up on yet!" Amelia ranted. 

Sullivan smiled. "Well, you're up unusually early."

"I know. I couldn't sleep," Amelia admitted. She noticed the expression Sullivan had on his face. "Please, don't give me sympathy. I already feel bad enough I'm taking up your time," she said. 

"Part of the job."

Amelia smiled. "Well I appreciate it Inspector Sullivan."

Sullivan smirked and walked out the bathroom. Amelia stood there in awe at his body. There was something about him that Amelia wanted to find out. 

***  
Breakfast time arrived and so Amelia went downstairs. "Good morning Mother, Father Brown, Mrs McCarthy," Amelia said. Sullivan hid a smirk. "Oh, Inspector. I forgot you were here." 

Sullivan smiled. "That's my job. For you to act like I'm not here," he said. 

Amelia rolled her eyes. She resisted the urge to make a comment about their run in from this morning. "Well, you're doing a fine job Inspector. I'm sure Amelia feels safe with you," Felicia said. 

Amelia winked at Sullivan discreetly. "Certainly mother. I feel heaps safer knowing our friendly Inspector is here," she said. No one could tell she was being sarcastic. She looked at Sullivan and mouthed four words. "Gardens in five minutes." 

***  
Amelia met with Sullivan in the gardens. She made sure they weren't seen by her mother or any of the others. "I don't think I've properly thanked you for the help in keeping me safe from this criminal," Amelia said. 

Sullivan smiled as they walked. "My pleasure." 

Amelia sighed and she looked at him. "It's just scary to think that someone is trying to hurt me. I don't have the faintest idea what I've supposedly done wrong to this person. As far as I'm aware, the only person I've truly annoyed is you," she said. 

"How have you annoyed me?" Sullivan asked. He was intrigued as to where she got the idea from that she had annoyed him. 

Amelia looked away. "When I coerced you into attending my birthday party as my plus one. I never meant for it to happen. I feel so bad about it," she admitted. 

Sullivan took her hand. "I'm glad I attended. I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Sullivan said. 

Amelia smiled and she sat down on a bench in the Rose Garden's. Sullivan sat with her. "How come you never tell people your real name. Mark?" Amelia asked. 

"It's not very professional is it? People knowing my first name," Sullivan replied. He smiled at her. "I don't mind you calling me that however," he said. 

"I feel honoured." 

***  
A Month Later

Amelia had been growing close to Sullivan and she loved spending the time with him. They had kissed again after their talk. Amelia had told him how she was slowly falling for him. He had said the same.

That morning, Amelia was taking a walk into town. The person who had a vendetta against her had clearly not bothered anymore. Therefore, she felt like she could be safe.

Amelia walked to the Police Station. Goodfellow wasn't there yet so Amelia knocked the door of the office. "Come in." 

Entering the office, Amelia smiled at Sullivan sitting there with his feet on the desk. "Tut tut Inspector. Looking rather comfy," Amelia said. 

Sullivan choked on his tea. "Amelia, I wasn't expecting to see you this early," he commented. 

Amelia giggled slightly. She sat on the desk and smiled. "I kind of missed you. I didn't see you," she admitted. 

"I've kind of missed you too."

Amelia kissed his cheek. "Have you ever been anyone's first?" She asked. 

Sullivan looked up. "First what?"

"First time at sex," Amelia admitted. 

Sullivan was shocked. He noticed the blush on Amelia's face. "You've been thinking about that?" He asked. 

Amelia nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm twenty now and I've been thinking about it," she admitted. She took a look at Sullivan. "Something tells me that I've put you off." 

Sullivan shook his head. "You've not. I just wasn't expecting that. I wouldn't mind being your first," he told her. 

Amelia smiled and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'd like you to be. That's only if you want too. Don't feel like I'm coercing you into that," Amelia mumbled. She looked as Sullivan took her hand. "I just want my first time to be with someone I know and someone that I'm maybe in love with," Amelia admitted. 

"Love?"

Amelia nodded and she stood from the desk. She looked at Sullivan. "I'll see you soon Inspector." 

***  
Sullivan was in shock that Amelia had said she wanted him to be her first. He knew that it had to have been a big deal for her to admit. He had to admit that he had hoped he could be her first. 

***  
With Amelia.

Amelia was unable to believe that she had told Sullivan she wanted to have her first time with him. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Father Brown. "My apologies Father. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," Amelia admitted. 

Father Brown smiled. "That's alright. Have you been to see the Inspector?" He asked. 

"Yes, I had to discuss something with him. It was to do with the person who attacked me. I thought I saw someone standing outside in the gardens," Amelia lied. 

"Well take care." 

Amelia smiled and walked home. She couldn't wait until she had her first time with Mark Sullivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the name of Lady Felicia's home so I'll be making it up!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll make you feel special"
> 
> The first time!

Amelia had been thinking about Sullivan a lot. She was now sure she wanted to have her first time with him. She was falling in love with him. Felicia had noticed a change in her daughter and she didn't know what caused the change. 

Amelia woke that morning and she saw a rose on her bedside table. There was a card next to it.   
"I'll make you feel special.  
M x"

Amelia smiled slightly. She smelt the rose just as Felicia walked in. "Come along darling. It's the War Memorial today," Felicia informed her daughter.

Amelia nodded and she climbed out of bed before walking over to her wardrobe. She took out a white knee length summer dress, Ballet flats and a white jacket. "Is Sid taking us?" Amelia asked. 

Felicia nodded in response to Amelia's question. 

***  
After breakfast, Amelia climbed into the front of the car as the back seats were occupied by Mrs McCarthy, Father Brown and Felicia. "Come on then Mr Carter. Get us there," Amelia said. 

Sid laughed and started the drive. 

While they were driving, Amelia noticed Sullivan's car driving past. She smiled slightly knowing she would be able to see him. "I wasn't aware Inspector Sullivan was attending," Sid said. 

"He would attend wouldn't he? He's an officer of the law," Felicia said. 

Amelia was in thought over Sullivan. She couldn't wait to see him at the Memorial. 

When they arrived, Amelia climbed out of the car and smiled when she saw Sullivan. She walked over to him. "I got your rose. Why?" She asked. 

Sullivan smiled. "I meant it. I will make you feel special," he replied. He placed a light kiss onto her cheek. "You're beautiful and special." 

Before Amelia could reply, there was a gunshot. "Stay here!" Sullivan instructed. He could see Amelia was about to retaliate so he stopped her. "It's safer for you if you stay here." 

Amelia began crying as anothe gunshot went off. "I don't want to loose you though. Mark, I'm falling in love with you!" Amelia cried. 

"I'm falling in love with you too which is why I need you safe," Sullivan said. He ran off before Amelia could reply. 

Amelia felt someone grab her and take her to the car. "No! Get off me!" She screamed. 

"Shh. Its me." 

It was Sullivan. "W-What?" 

Sullivan took her to the police car and put her in. "What's going on Mark?" She asked. She noticed how Sullivan was speeding. "Mark?"

"It was a rouse. They were after you," Sullivan said. 

***

Sullivan drove Amelia to his cottage. No one knew where it was so he thought Amelia would be safe there. "I always wanted to see your place. Under different circumstances," Amelia said 

Sullivan smile slightly. "These people are after you. You need to be kept safe Amelia. It's my job to do that," he said. 

Amelia smiled and nodded. "You also said you would make me feel special. I want to feel special now," she stated. 

Sullivan was shocked. "Y-You want to do this now? While there's people after you?" He asked. He would do it if Amelia wanted to but he wasn't too sure she was thinking straight. 

"I want to. Not going to get a better opportunity," Amelia said. She decided to make the first move and she kissed him. He kissed back. "Your mouth tastes so good," she whispered. 

***  
Sullivan took Amelia to the bedroom. She smiled. "Its perfect." 

Sullivan looked at her and kissed her. He took her over to the bed and laid her down. "I meant it. I'll make you feel special."

Amelia looked up at him. "I already feel special. You've made me feel special when you agreed to be my first," Amelia said. 

Sullivan and Amelia began kissing passionately. Eventually, Sullivan kept his promise and made her feel special. 

***  
Amelia woke wrapped in Sullivan's arms. She smiled and cuddled into him. "Good morning," he whispered. His voice was husky. 

"Morning." 

Sullivan kissed her. "How was last night? You're not in any pain are you?" Sullivan asked. 

Amelia shook her head. "No, last night was perfect. You made me feel special and I'm grateful for that." 

Sullivan and Amelia spent the morning making pancakes. Sullivan knew that he was in love with this girl and he would do whatever he could to keep her safe and make her feel special. She deserved to be treated like the beautiful person she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't very long. My personal life is getting in the way of my writing. I promise to make the next one longer!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia guesses something is going on. Xo

Amelia remembered the night she had spent with Sullivan. He was her first and he made her feel special like he had promised. Amelia hadn't told her Mother about her having sex with him. Although she knew her Mother wouldn't judge, she still didn't feel confident enough to tell her. 

When Amelia woke that morning, she went straight to breakfast. She didn't care that she wasn't dressed. "Good morning darling." 

"Good morning Mother," Amelia replied. She had a spring in her step and Felicia noticed. "What's the plan for today?" Amelia asked. 

Felicia smiled. "Well, there's a charity event to raise money so we're attending that," she told her daughter. She noticed the dreamy look on her face. "I believe Inspector Sullivan will be attending," Felicia said. 

Amelia looked up and smiled. "Jolly good." 

***  
Amelia found herself craving to see Sullivan. When they arrived, they saw Father Brown standing with Sullivan. He looked annoyed. Amelia walked over to them. "Good morning Father, Inspector." 

"Hello Amelia." 

Sullivan smiled at her. "Miss Montague. How are you?" He asked. 

Amelia shrugged. "I'm fine thank you and yourself?"

"I'm perfectly fine thank you." 

Amelia smiled and she watched as Father Brown walked off. "You look so relieved he's gone," Amelia commented. She noticed a smirk appear on his face. "Mark!" 

"He's an annoying man." 

Amelia rolled her eyes but she smiled. "He's actually not that bad when he's not interfering in police investigations." 

Sullivan scoffed. "If only he stayed out of my investigations. I'd be a much happier man," he said. He saw Amelia's eyes were twinkling. "How have you been anyway? Since our night?" He asked. 

Amelia shrugged and smiled. "Quite good actually. I find myself wanting more."

Sullivan who had picked up a cup of tea, choked. "You want more?" He asked.

"Why not? You're so good."

Sullivan hid a smirk. "Well.. I've never been told that before so thank you," he said.

Amelia grinned. "You're very welcome Inspector Sullivan."

***  
The day was slowly passing. Amelia kept taking glances at Sullivan. It wasn't too long before Felicia noticed. She collared Amelia when she was alone. "You keep looking at the Inspector, anything to tell me?" Felicia asked. 

Amelia looked up and tried to hide the blush. "N-No, we have just gotten close after all that with the person who was trying to target me," Amelia lied. She couldn't tell her mother she had lost her virginity to Inspector Sullivan. 

Felicia just nodded. She knew there was something more but she wouldn't press the issue. "Well, he is quite a handsome man. I'd approve," Felicia said.

Amelia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Mother, there's nothing going on with us. I just owe him for helping," she said. 

***  
The next day.

Amelia woke and immediately felt a smile on her face. She was meeting Sullivan at the Police Station and they were having lunch together. "Mother, I'm going out this morning. I'll not be needing Sid," Amelia said. 

Felicia looked up. "Where are you going?" 

"Just into the village. I said I would meet up with an old chum," Amelia lied.

Felicia smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later darling. I'll be at the church," Felicia told her daughter.

***  
Amelia arrived at the Police Station. She walked in and saw Inspector Sullivan. "Good morning Inspector." 

"Miss Montague. How are you today?" Sullivan asked. He was trying to resist kissing her in public. 

Amelia smiled. "I'm fine thank you. I was just wondering if I could speak with you in private. It's important," Amelia said. 

Sullivan nodded and took her into the office. He closed the door and turned to see her sitting in his chair. "What's this about?" He asked. 

"My Mother, I think she is guessing that there's something going on with us. I don't mind telling her but I'd like to know what you think," Amelia said. 

Sullivan nodded in thought. "Well if you want to tell her then do so. I support you," he said. 

Amelia smiled and she stood. "I'll tell her soon. I just want to enjoy you and I. And speaking of us, I was thinking that we could go for lunch," Amelia suggested. 

"As much as I would love to. I have an awful amount of paperwork to catch up on," Sullivan replied. 

Amelia pouted. "Please. I'd love for us to have a private lunch together. Someway that we can be alone." 

Sullivan sighed and kissed her cheek. "I shall see what I can do. No promises," he said. 

"Thank you." 

***  
Sullivan had agreed to go for lunch. He drove himself and Amelia to a quiet little cafe in the village. "Thank you for this. Its nice," Amelia said while she ate her food. 

Sullivan smiled and took her hand. "My pleasure." 

After lunch, Amelia and Sullivan took a walk through the village. "I've never really noticed how beautiful this place truly is. I'm always being driven around by Sid," Amelia commented. She looked at him. "You must get to see a lot of Kembleford being an officer," she said.

Sullivan nodded. "Indeed. Although, I wish the criminals would stop committing crimes," he said. 

Amelia grinned. "If they did though then I'd not be able to see you in action." 

"That puts me off knowing you're standing there and I'm trying to investigate," Sullivan said. 

Amelia gave him an angellic smile. "My deepest apologies Inspector, I shall try and be more off putting," she said. She had a grin the whole time. "So, when do I get to try your home cooking?" She asked. 

Sullivan had a smirk. "Well, you could always come over tonight for dinner although I'm not a good cook."

"I'll be the judge of that Inspector," Amelia said. 

***

Amelia arrived at Sullivan's cottage. She took a nice walk there as it was still light. She knocked the door and smiled when he answered. "Good evening Inspector." 

"Amelia." 

Sullivan took her inside and she saw the effort he had made. "Mark, this is so romantic," Amelia said. 

"Thank you. You deserve the best," Sullivan replied. He took Amelia's hand and kissed it. "You're beautiful."

Amelia blushed. "Thank you." 

***  
A few hours later.

Amelia had helped Sullivan wash up. They were sitting on the sofa together. "I have loved tonight. It was special," Amelia said. 

Sullivan smiled and kissed her cheek. "You deserve it." 

Amelia kissed him and he kissed back. Sullivan took her through to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and slowy undressed her. "You want to do this?" 

"Yes." 

Sullivan and Amelia kissed passionately. Soon enough, it led onto something more. They soon fell asleep entangled in each others arms.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Sullivan admit their true feelings!

"NO!" 

Amelia woke in fright. She had been having a recurring nightmare where Sullivan, her parents were murdered. She hadn't been sleeping lately and everytime she saw someone she avoided speaking to them.

Before Amelia could register what was happening, her Mother was in the room. "Amelia. What is it?" Felicia asked. 

"N-Nightmare. I'm sorry to have woken you."

Felicia sighed and looked at her daughter. "I am your mother. If you scream then I come to you," she said. 

Amelia smiled. "Thank you Mother." 

***  
After trying to get a few more hours of sleep which were unsucessful, Amelia went downstairs to the living room. She saw the time and looked at the telephone. She wanted to call Sullivan. She wanted to hear his voice. 

Amelia got herself dressed and left the house. She had hoped Sullivan would be in the police station. She noticed it was 6am. She didn't care though. She needed to feel safe in the arms of the man she loved. 

Amelia arrived at the Police Station and saw the lights were on. Amelia walked in and saw Sargent Goodfellow standing behind reception. "Miss Montague?" 

"C-Could I see the Inspector?" Amelia asked. 

Goodfellow sighed. "He's not in yet. Can I help?" He asked. 

Amelia shook her head. "I'd rather wait for Inspector Sullivan." 

***  
Sullivan arrived just after 7am. He saw Amelia sitting on the chair by his office. "Are you alright?" Sullivan asked. He looked at Goodfellow. "How long has she been here?" 

"Just after 6am this morning sir," Goodfellow said. 

Sullivan nodded and he took Amelia into his office. He noticed she was freezing so he took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "What's wrong?" Sullivan asked. 

Amelia looked at him. "I-I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake my Mother so I wanted to see you. That makes me sound like a silly little girl. I'm sorry."

Sullivan pulled her into his arms and he felt how cold she was. "How long have you been here?" He asked. 

"I don't remember. I remember waking up at 3am I think and I sat in the sitting room for a while and then around 5:30am I left the house and began walking here," Amelia said. 

Sullivan sighed. "I'll take you home in the car and you can get some sleep."

Amelia shook her head. "I-I don't want to go home. This is going to sound insane but could we maybe go to yours? I just don't feel like being around my Mother." 

Sullivan nodded and he took Amelia to his car after explaining to Goodfellow he was taking Amelia home. 

***  
Sullivan and Amelia arrived back at Sullivan's cottage. Sullivan helped her in. "You head to the bedroom. Get your head down."

Amelia smiled and she walked over to Sullivan. "Will you come with me? I'd sleep better knowing you were there," she said. 

"That wouldn't be appropriate. You need to sleep and I need to be at work," Sullivan said. 

Amelia walked over to him. "Please Inspector. We don't have to do anything other than sleeping."

Sullivan sighed. "If I agree then you are to fall asleep and then I'll take you home afterwards," he told her.

Amelia nodded and Sullivan took her hand before leading her upstairs to the bedroom. "You sleep."

Amelia and Sullivan laid on the bed together. Amelia had her arm draped over his torso and he held her close by holding her by the waist. Amelia's breathing soon evened out. 

***  
Amelia woke a couple of hours later. She had slept peacefully. She wasn't plagued by the nightmares. She went downstairs and saw Sullivan. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked. 

Amelia nodded. "I did. Thank you."

Sullivan smiled. "I should take you back to Motague Manor," he said. He saw the look in Amelia's eyes. "You seem to have a problem with that."

Amelia sighed and looked at him. "I-I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you all the time," she admitted.

Sullivan was touched that she wanted to spend her time with him. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

Sullivan was unable to believe what she said. She had admitted she loved him. "I've put you off now haven't I?" Amelia asked. 

Sullivan shook his head. "You've not. I was planning on telling you the same."

Amelia walked over to him and she kissed him. "Can we be together? Properly."

Sullivan nodded. That's all he had wanted.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia tells her Mother about her relationship with the Inspector. 
> 
> Sullivan invited for dinner at Montague Manor

Amelia had been wanting to tell her Mother about herself and Sullivan. She didn't want to hide it anymore. They'd had sex a couple more times. Amelia realised he was the one for her. She loved him. 

That morning, Amelia woke at around 6:30am. She smiled as she remembered the date she and Sullivan had the previous night. Sullivan had taken her to the city and they went to the theatre. Amelia had enjoyed herself so much. 

Amelia went down for breakfast. She saw Felicia and Father Brown along with Mrs McCarthy. "Good morning," she said. She was in a good mood and everyone noticed. 

"You're rather cheerful this morning. Is everything okay?" Felicia asked. She was hoping that Amelia could find love. 

Amelia smiled. "I'm fine Mother, just had an intresting night last night with my boyfriend," she said. 

Felicia's eyes widened. She had a look of glee on her face. "Do we know him?" 

Amelia shrugged. "Maybe you do and maybe you don't," Amelia replied with a grin. 

***  
Amelia went to see Sullivan. She arrived at the police station and saw Sergant Goodfellow. "Is the Inspector in?"

Goodfellow looked up. "He is. "

Amelia grinned and she went into the office. Sullivan was there. He had his back to the door. "Sergant, I said I wasn't to be disturbed," he complained. 

Amelia giggled and she tried to put on a manly voice. "Sorry Inspector, I'll come back," she said. She had failed and burst out laughing. 

Sullivan turned to her. "Not funny."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it you were too engrossed in reading your file. I had to do it," she replied. She walked over and sat on the desk. "I told my Mother."

Sullivan looked up at her. "Told her what?"

"That I have a boyfriend. I'll be telling her tonight that it's you I've been seeing," Amelia told him. She wouldn't hide it anymore. She loved him. 

"Is that wise?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Yes it is wise. Mark, I love you and no matter what anyone says, you're my man," she said.

Sullivan smiled and he kissed her on the lips. "You're an amazing woman," he said. 

"Not too bad yourself. Inspector Sullivan," she whispered. 

***  
With Felicia.

Felicia had spent the entire morning trying to work out who her daughter's boyfriend could have been. She wanted to know if he was good enough for her daughter. "Sid, do you have an idea as to who Amelia is dating?" Felicia asked.

"No, I've not seen anyone getting in the manor or her bringing anyone back," Sid told Felicia.

Felicia nodded. She had to know if there was anything to worry about. 

With Amelia&Sullivan.

Amelia and Sullivan were walking through the village. Amelia had her arm hooked onto his. "I can't wait until we're able to do this properly," she said.

"Me either." 

***

It was a few days later and so Amelia had made up her mind to tell her Mother about her and Sullivan. She found her Mother in the sitting room. "Mother, could I talk to you?" Amelia asked. 

"Of course darling," Felicia replied.

Amelia sat on the sofa opposite her mother. "I know you've been curious about my boyfriend and so I wanted to tell you before I told anyone who he is," Amelia started. When she saw that she had her Mother's full attention, she continued. "I've been dating Inspector Sullivan."

Felicia's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought that her daughter could be dating the Inspector. "Mother, can you say something?" 

"Does he make you happy?" Felicia asked.

Amelia nodded and she smiled. "He does Mother. He's so gentle and loving towards me. He's making me feel so happy," she said. She wasn't going to tell her Mother that they'd had sex yet. "He said he wants to wait until I'm ready before we're intimate," Amelia told her. 

Felicia smiled. "Well darling I hope you're happy and if you ever need any advice then you can always come to me," Felicia told her daughter. 

"Thank you Mother."

Felicia smiled as Amelia came over and hugged her. "Could I invite Mark for dinner tonight?" 

"Who's Mark?"

Amelia giggled. "That's the Inspector's name. I got it out of him," she told her mother. "Please Mother, I want this to be the one," she said. 

"I fully support you." 

***  
Amelia had invited Sullivan over for dinner. He had accepted which made Amelia happy. When he arrived, Amelia walked over to him and kissed him. "Thank you for coming. This means a lot to me," she whispered. 

"It's my pleasure," Sullivan replied. 

Amelia grinned. "I have to warn you, my Mother has invited Father Brown and Mrs McCarthy." 

Sullivan supressed a groan. He wasn't too sure he would be able to cope. "It will all be fine. I promise," she said. She took his hand. "Also, I've not told my Mother we've been intimate before. I told her you wanted to wait until I'm ready. I hope that's okay." 

"That's fine."

***

Dinner turned out to be quite a pleasant affair. Sullivan felt comfortable around Father Brown. Mrs McCarthy had questioned him about the relationship and naturally he answered the questions to the best of his ability. 

Once dinner had ended, Felicia asked Sullivan if he was staying the night. He didn't know how to respond until Amelia answered for him. "Of course he is, he's been drinking. It wouldn't be appropriate for a man to drink and drive," she said. 

Everyone had gone to bed and so Amelia snuck into Mark's bedroom. "Amelia?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I join you?" She asked. 

"Of course." 

Amelia smiled and she climbed under the duvet. "Tonight meant a lot to me. Thank you," she mumbled as she cuddled closer to him. 

Sullivan smirked. "I'll admit, it wasn't that bad. Father Brown is quite good company," Sullivan reluctantly admitted. 

Amelia giggled and she kissed him. "I'm glad you think so. He's an important person in my life and my Mother and I are so fond of him," she said.

"I know. We should get some sleep now," Sullivan said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head. They both soon fell into a relaxing slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've not updated in so long. To me, it seems like no one is reading this so I've been holding off on posting this chapter. 
> 
> It would be nice if you could tell me what you think of this.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was real then Demi Lovato with blonde hair is who I would have to play Amelia Montague

Since announcing their relationship, Amelia found herself spending more time with Sullivan when he was free. She realised that she was truly in love with him. She didn't want that to change. 

Amelia's parents had been supportive which Amelia was entirely grateful for. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. She didn't know how much her life would change soon. 

Amelia went downstairs for breakfast. She saw her father leaving. "Where's he going?" Amelia asked her mother. 

"France," Felicia replied. She knew how badly Amelia wanted to spend some time with her father. 

"Right."

Felicia watched as Amelia sat down and helped herself to some toast. "Father Brown called this morning, Inspector Sullivan has been called away on a murder." 

Amelia looked up. "When will he be back?"

"Soon. Hopefully." 

X-X-X

Amelia went for a walk around the village. She had been entirely emotional a lot lately and she didn't know why. She needed to see Mark. 

She got by the Police Station and she saw him walking out. "C-Can we talk?" She asked. 

Sullivan looked at her. "Is it important? I've got somewhere to be."

"N-No, its fine. Sorry, I'll see you later," Amelia mumbled. She walked off before Sullivan could talk. She felt the tears rolling down her face. 

X-X-X

Amelia was sitting in the Church. She felt someone sit down next to her. She looked to see Father Brown. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

Amelia broke down crying. "E-Everything is going w-wrong for me right now. Mark doesn't seem to want to know. My father is never home and my mother is always out," she sobbed. She thought she was acting like a spoilt brat. She wiped her eyes and looked at Father Brown. "I'm sorry Father, that was inappropriate," Amelia mumbled.

"Its quite alright. We're allowed to cry every now and then," Father Brown said. He handed Amelia a tissue. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Amelia shook her head. "I-It's fine. I'm just being a girl and being hormonal," she mumbled. She stood to leave. "Thank you for being a shoulder to cry on Father."

Father Brown smiled. "No problem. I shall see you tonight for dinner," he said. He noticed the confused look on her face. "Your Mother invited myself and Mrs McCarthy for dinner. I believe your suitor will be there." 

Amelia nodded. "See you later on then Father. Take care," Amelia said before she left. 

X-X-X  
With Sullivan.

Sullivan realised there was something wrong with Amelia. He felt bad for brushing her off earlier. He saw that she had been crying. He needed to know that she was okay. 

Sullivan went back to the police station. He saw Sergant Goodfellow and spoke. "I'll be leaving early tonight. There's something that I have to do," Sullivan said.

"Right Sir."

X-X-X

Amelia sat in her bedroom at Montague Manor. She was crying. Felicia heard everything. She walked into the room and saw her only daughter crying. "Amelia, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

Felicia sat on the bed. "If it was nothing you'd not be crying," Felicia stated. "Has something happened between the Inspector and you?"

"No."

Felicia didn't know what to say to her daughter when she was like that. They had never been in that position before. Amelia always smiled and she always put a smile on people's faces. Even Inspector Sullivan's.

X-X-X

Felicia went downstairs and she dialled Sullivan's number. He soon puck up

Call Begins  
"Sullivan?"

"Lady Felicia here. Do you know what's wrong with Amelia?"

"No, is she alright?"

"Not really Inspector. She's been in tears. Are you joining us for dinner?"

"I am. I can try and talk to her."

"Thank you Inspector. See you then."  
Call Ends.

Felicia hung up. She looked up and saw Amelia standing at the top of the stairs. "Come on darling. Mark will be here soon," Felicia said. 

"Good for him."

Amelia came downstairs and sat in the living room. Felicia could now tell there was something bothering her daughter. "Amelia, shall we take you to a doctor?" Felicia asked. 

Amelia shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just having a bad few days," Amelia said. She didn't know why she had been feeling down lately but she wouldn't tell anybody that.

X-X-X

Sullivan arrived at Montague Manor the same time as Father Brown and Mrs McCarthy. "Inspector."

"Father. Mrs McCarthy." 

They were let into the house. Sullivan saw Amelia and could tell that she had been crying. "Are you alright now pet?" Mrs McCarthy asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

No one believed her. She could see everyone looking at her phone. "I'm fine! I wish everyone would just believe me!" She yelled. She went off upstairs. Sullivan soon followed her. 

Before Amelia could close her bedroom door, Sullivan came in. "Talk to me."

Amelia shook her head. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry that I distracted you from what you had to do earlier."

"You didn't. I should have focused on you," Sullivan said. He sat next to Amelia on the bed. "Talk to me. Please."

"I-I, I'm fine. I'm sorry." 

X-X-X

Felicia knew that Sullivan was talking to Amelia. She hoped he would be able to get the truth from her. It was important to Felicia that her daughter was okay. Nothing else mattered.

X-X-X

Sullivan and Amelia were talking. "How can we help if you won't tell us what's wrong," Sullivan said. He was beginning to get annoyed but he wouldn't say anything.

Amelia cuddled into him. "Promise me one thing. No matter what happens we'll stay close. Like before we became a couple."

"We're not seperating. I'm promising you that," Sullivan said. He didn't know where she got that idea from. 

"Just... Promise me. Please," she mumbled. She didn't want to lose him.

"I promise."

Amelia smiled and she kissed him. Sullivan kissed back. The kiss began to get heated so Sullivan pulled away. "Everyone is downstairs."

"Who cares? Please."

Sullivan agreed and they began kissing again. Eventually, it led onto something more. 

X-X-X  
Amelia and Sullivan lay in bed. "We should go for dinner," Sullivan mumbled. He didn't want to let Amelia leave his arms but Felicia would get suspicious.

"Do we have to?"

"Afraid so," Sullivan replied. He looked at Amelia. "Marry me."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Are you proposing?" She asked. She wasn't too sure if she was hearing things. 

"I am."

Amelia grinned and she straddled him. "I will."

They kissed passionately before they got dressed. "Before we go downstairs, you need a ring."

Amelia looked at him as he took out a ring box from his jacket. He put the ring onto her finger and they kissed again. Sullivan had already spoken to Lady Felicia about proposing. They went downstairs. "Everything okay?" Sid asked.

Amelia nodded. "I have some news," she started. Everyone looked up. "Mark and I are engaged!" 

Felicia squealed and she ran over to her daughter. "Congratulations darling."

Amelia thanked everyone and she cuddled into Mark. She hoped her life would be a lot better now but she didn't know how much it would change.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good friend of mine helped me to write this chapter!

Since their engagment, Amelia had been spending her time with Sullivan. She had loved the fact she was engaged to the man she loved. Amelia told her Mother that they had been intimate and all Felicia had said that as long as Amelia wanted to do it then it was her own choice. 

That morning, Amelia woke to Sullivan's arms around her waist. She had stayed over at his cottage. "Morning," Sullivan mumbled. 

"Morning Inspector," she said with a huge grin on her face. She cuddled into him and he began kissing her neck. "Do we have to get up?" She asked. 

Sullivan pulled away. "Afraid so beautiful. I'm due at the Police Station," he said. He didn't want to leave Amelia but he had to go into work.

"No, tell them your fiancee needs you," Amelia mumbled. She was feeling too warm in Sullivan's embrace. "Please Mark," she begged. 

"Sweetheart, I have to go. I'll get out of work early though," Sullivan promised.   
"Thanks babe," Amelia said. Sullivan smiled and kissed her. 

Amelia laid in bed and rubbed her stomach. Her period was late. She didn't want to be pregnant but she knew there was a high possibility. 

Amelia got up and used the bathroom. Still no period. She sighed and sat on the toilet lid.   
"I'm not going to the doctor," she mumbled to herself.  
Amelia bumped into Sid. "Take me home would you? I'm too tired to walk."  
"Too busy with the Inspector?"  
Amelia rolled her eyes. "Cut the talk and take me home. I'm discussing the wedding with Father Brown."

Sid drove her home. Felicia's niece Angela was there. Amelia didn't get along with her cousin. "I know why you avoided being here," she mumbled to Sid.  
"I know."

Amelia tried to sneak upstairs. Angela caught her. "Amelia, come here darling."  
"Sorry. I'm busy. Maybe next time. Sid, I need you to take me into town."  
"With pleasure!" Sid said.  
They both left. Amelia had been crying. Sid stopped the car.   
"Are you okay?" Sid asked.   
"Fine."  
"Don't lie!"  
"I think I'm pregnant!"

Sid couldn't believe what Amelia had said. He sighed.   
"Do you want to go to the doctor?" Sid asked.   
"No... No..."   
"Then what can we do?"  
"Look... My period is late. If it doesn't come by next month then I'll go to the doctor," Amelia reasoned.  
Sid sighed. "Does the Inspector know?"  
"No and you cannot tell him. A baby might damage us and I'm not sure if I can handle losing him."

Sid and Amelia sat in a cafe. "Why does Angela keep on coming around?"  
"Because your Mum is good company."  
"Oh gross."  
Sid laughed. He often wound Amelia up by saying he had an affair with Felicia. "You had an affair with my Mother I think I'd have to kill you."  
"Your fiancee has just walked in," Sid said in an attempt to change the subject.  
Amelia smiled at Mark. Mark came over.   
"You okay?" Mark asked.   
"Not while Sid tells me about him doing my mother," Amelia mumbled. Mark laughed. 

Mark took her back to his place. Like he had promised, Mark got off duty early. He knew Amelia might be pregnant.   
"Have you been to the doctor?" he asked.   
"W-What?" Amelia said.   
"I know you might be pregnant."  
"I haven't been. I just want to live a month without knowing. I'll go in a month."

Amelia and Sullivan began to kiss. He took her upstairs.  
Sullivan got Amelia on the bed. They began undressing each other. "I knew there was a reason I wanted you."  
"Oh."  
Amelia grinned and pulled him on top of her. "Told you I would leave early."

Amelia and Mark were having sex. Suddenly, Amelia got a pain in her stomach. "I need the toilet."  
"Go on then."  
Amelia rolled her eyes. "I can't while you're in me still."  
Sullivan pulled out. They saw the blood. Amelia ran to the bathroom and used the toilet. She came in giggling with a pair of pants on.   
"It's my period," she said. Sullivan grinned and kissed her hard. 

The two laid in bed making out.   
"Did I have sanitary towels?" Sullivan asked.   
"Yeah. They were in my wash bag," Amelia stated. Sullivan nodded. Amelia smiled and kissed him.   
"I love you."  
"Love you too Amelia."  
"Did you want there to be a baby?" She asked.  
"I don't know."  
Amelia sighed. "I don't know either. I'm scared we wouldn't make it through," she mumbled.  
"We would."

After making out for a little while longer, Amelia got hungry. "We should have pancakes."  
"Oh?"  
Amelia grinned. "What? Big scary Inspector Sullivan doesn't know how to make pancakes?" She joked.  
"I could arrest you."  
"Try it and for what?"  
Mark smirked. "Being too damn beautiful."  
Amelia grinned widely and kissed him. She straddled him.   
"Make pancakes and I'll thank you for it later in bed," she said. Sullivan got up and pulled on his pants. He went downstairs to make the pancakes. 

Amelia followed him in her underwear. They kissed passionately. Sullivan was about to have sex with her again when the front door opened.   
"What the hell is going on?"  
Sullivan pulled away from Amelia to see his father standing there. "Father, what can I do for you?" Sullivan asked. He gave Amelia his shirt. "Go bac to the bedroom.

Amelia sat in the bedroom and she rubbed her stomach, she had period pains that were agony. Deep down, she wanted there to be a baby. She wanted herself and Mark to have their own family. 

***  
Sullivan came upstairs around half an hour later. "You don't get along with your father?" Amelia asked.

"No. We've never got on. He disapproved of my move to Kembleford," Mark replied as he climbed into bed next to Amelia. "Let's not talk about him." 

Amelia smiled. She cuddled into him as he held her. "We should have a baby,"Amelia said. 

Mark looked at her and smiled. "You think so?" He asked. When she nodded, he continued. "We could wait until we're married," he suggested.

Amelia grinned and she nodded. "Yeah then our baby could have daddy's last name." 

"Indeed."

They started making out passionately again but as Amelia got tired, they stopped. Amelia cuddled into him and fell asleep. He fell asleep not long after. Both of them hoping they would get the family they wanted.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're Having A Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An amazing friend of mine helped to write this chapter.  
> Comment what you think  
> Xo

Amelia wanted a baby. She wanted to have her own family with Mark and she didn't want anything else. 

That morning, Amelia woke and she smiled at the sight of Sullivan next to her. He stayed over at Montague Manor with Amelia after they had dinner with Felicia. "I think you should wake up," Amelia whispered.

"I know. I'm due at work," he said. He pulled Amelia into his side. "You're beautiul, you know that?" 

Amelia smiled. He was always paying her compliments and she loved how special he made her feel. "I'm not beautiful as you keep saying," She mumbled. 

"Yes you are. You're beautiful. Gorgeous and damn amazing," Sullivan replied before he started planting kisses on her neck. She groaned in pleasure. "I also love how you fall weak at my touch."

Amelia groaned again. "I'm hungry." 

"You're always hungry after you wake up from sex," Sullivan teased. Amelia giggled and pulled Sullivan up. They were both naked. They kissed quickly before getting changed. 

They went downstairs and Sullivan wanted to make breakfast. Amelia smiled and kissed his neck now. "Don't start things you can't finish," Sullivan said. 

"Can't finish them you say. Wanna bet?" Amelia asked. She was more than willing to prove she could finish what she started. "Come on Inspector. Let me prove to you that I can finish what I start." 

Sullivan smirked. "I have to go now. Sorry darling," he said. He saw the pout on her face. "Don't pout. You'll ruin that gorgeous face of yours." 

Amelia grinned. "You walk out that door and I'll put you on a ban." 

"You wouldn't." 

Amelia shrugged. "Wanna bet?" She asked him again. 

"I do want a bet because you'd be missing out too," Sullivan retorted. He knew Amelia wouldn't ever hold up something like that. "See, you're desperate."   
Amelia whined. "Not fair."  
"Love you too babe," Sullivan said and walked out. 

Amelia sat at the Manor House. She sighed. She wanted Sullivan. Sid came in and smiled.   
"You alright?" Sid asked. 

"No. I'm sex deprived."

Sid laughed. "Not from what I've heard."

"You're dirty."

"You're too sexual."

"Touché."  
Amelia grinned. She loved Sid. He was like an older brother to her and always protected her. "Where's Sullivan now?"

"Working."

Sid laughed. "Come on you, let's go for a ride," he said. 

"I'm engaged remember Sidney."

"See? Dirty minded. I was asked to take you to Father Brown. Felicica's there."

Sid drove to the Church. Amelia saw the police station. "Pull over!"

"Why?" Sid asked. Amelia grinned and got out the car. "Amelia!"  
"I'm needing sex!" Amelia said. 

"What am I meant to tell them?" Sid asked.   
"Say I got held up."  
"Or knocked up!" Sid mumbled.   
"I heard that Sidney!" 

Amelia went into the station. Goodfellow was there.   
"Is he here?"   
Goodfellow pointed to his office. Amelia grinned and went in. She closed the door and locked.  
Sullivan looked up. "Can I help you?"  
"You're so mean to me. Leaving me needing sex."  
Sullivan smirked. "Oh dear, what am I supposed to do?"  
"Help me."

Sid arrived at the Church. "Sid, where is she?" Felicia asked.  
"Isn't she here?"  
Felicia frowned. "Clearly not. Sid, have you seen her?"  
"Erm... No."  
Felicia knew where her daughter was. She had invited Sullivan over for dinner to find out exactly what was going on. 

Amelia kissed Sullivan and straddled him in his chair.   
"Baby, your mother has invited me for dinner tonight," Sullivan said.   
"What?" Amelia asked.  
"She invited me this morning."  
Amelia groaned. "Holy crap," she mumbled.   
"She knows we're engaged right?"  
"Yeah."  
Sullivan nodded and began kissing her neck. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
"Arrested Sid," she joked.

Felicia and Sid were driving back to the manor. Felicia smiled knowing her daughter was happy. "You've not seen Amelia then Sid?"  
"No Ma'am."

Amelia and Sullivan were kissing heatedly. "Let's do this somewhere else," Sullivan said.  
"Where?"  
"The cell," Sullivan said.   
"Being kinky?" she teased. Sullivan smirked widely. 

Sid chuckled as Felicia questioned him.   
"I know you've seen her. I know you dropped her off," Felicia said. Sid smiled and smoked his cigarette. "Where did you drop her off?"

"She wanted to see her fiancee," Sid said. 

Felicia smiled slightly. "I think I'll have a grandchild within the next year." 

X-X-X  
Sullivan had told Goodfellow to go for lunch. He locked the doors and took Amelia into one of the cells. "I think the Inspector has a naughty side that has to be unleashed."

"You think so?"

"Mm. Wonder why though. It can't be down to me," Amelia teased. She loved teasing him and the reaction she got from him. 

Sullivan kissed Amelia and laid her down on the bed in the cell. He kissed her passionately. 

Sid was teasing Felicia about having grandchildren.   
"Don't!" Felicia said. Sid laughed and put out his cigarette.   
"Okay Granny!" Sid said.  
"Sid!"

Sid drove Felicia into town. She wanted to visit Father Brown to discuss Amelia's wedding. Sid was waiting in the car. He loved the relationship he had with the Montague's. They were like his family. 

Amelia and Sullivan were in the cell still. Amelia was loving the naughty side to the Inspector. They both had a release and cuddled.   
"I love you so much. I want to get married as soon as possible," Sullivan said. Amelia smiled.   
"Yes!" 

Sullivan and Amelia made their way to the church. Sullivan told Father Brown about what they wanted.   
"I can book you in at the weekend," Father Brown said.

Amelia took a step outside and began crying. She saw Sid. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Sid. I'm fine," Amelia mumbled.   
"You're clearly not Ame, people don't cry for no reason," Sid said.  
"Clearly I do!"

Sullivan felt uncomfortable with Mrs McCarthy staring at him. "Amelia is only twenty years old. I'm not sure she's suitable for a man like yourself," Mrs McCarthy said.  
"That's her decision isn't it?" Sullivan retaliated. 

Amelia came back in with Sid. Everyone noticed her crying. "What's happened darling?"  
"Nothing. Hayfever," Amelia lied.

Sid squeeze Amelia's hand. Amelia had told him. She wanted him to tell Sullivan. 

Sid took Sullivan outside and he sighed. 

"Why was Amelia crying?" Sullivan asked. 

"She's pregnant. She thinks you won't want her now," Sid said. Sullivan frowned. He would always want Amelia no matter what. He loved her. 

"Why hasn't she told me?" 

Amelia sat in her bedroom and she cried. She didn't want to be pregnant before she was married. Felicia came in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mother. I'm fine."

Felicia sighed. "Don't make me get it out of Sid," Felicia warned. 

Sullivan went to see if Amelia was okay. "Lady Felicia, can I talk to Amelia in private?" He asked.

"Sure. Look after her," Felicia said. 

Amelia pulled Mark onto her bed and she straddled him. "Sid told you didn't he?" Amelia asked.

"He did. Why didn't you tell me?" Sullivan asked. 

"I only found out recently. I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore. I don't want to be pregnant before I'm married," Amelia mumbled. 

Mark held her close and kissed her forehead.   
"We're getting married in two days. It's going to be okay," Mark said. Amelia nodded. She trusted Mark. She trusted that everything would be okay.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspected Of Cheating?

Amelia hadn't told anyone other than Mark and Sid she was pregnant. She didn't want to be judged due to it. She wanted to tell people after she was married to him. That way, she could say it was a planned pregnancy. 

That morning, Amelia woke in Mark's bed. He wasn't there which made her sigh. She wanted to have some alone time with him. She went into the kitchen and saw a note - 

"At the police station. I'll see you at lunch  
-Mxx

Amelia sighed and walked out. She went to the police station. She saw Mark standing with a girl who looked prettier than her.  
Her and Mark were getting married tomorrow. 

"Mark?" Amelia asked. Mark looked over. He was about to walk over to her when Amelia walked off. 

Mark ran after her and grabbed her arm. Amelia was crying. 

"Who is she?" Amelia asked. 

"What? You think I'm cheating?" Mark asked.

"You're cheating on me and I know it. I'm having your baby!" 

"I'm not cheating on you. She was asking me for directions," Mark said.

"That's what they all say! Just have the guts to tell me. That way I can make alternative arrangments!" 

Mark took Amelia into the police station. He gave Goodfellow the morning off. 

"I am not cheating on you."

"Prove that you're serious about me. Please."

"How?" Mark asked. He was helpless. He loved Amelia so much. Amelia walked out. Mark sighed loudly. 

Amelia saw Sid. Sid smiled and went over to her. 

"You okay?" Sid asked. Amelia shrugged but smiled. 

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked. 

"Smoking."

"What are you really doing Sidney?" Amelia said.

"I'm watching you."

Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. "I-I think Mark is cheating on me," she mumbled. 

"Why do you think that?" Sid asked. 

Amelia shrugged. "I saw him with another woman. I-I don't think I'm enough for him. I'm carrying his baby. This tiny little peanut," she admitted. 

Mark sat in his office. He needed to know why Amelia thought he was cheating. He wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her too much. He saw Sid standing outside. Mark walked out to him. "Can I help you?"

"Are you cheating on Amelia? While she's carrying your baby?"

"Of course not!" Mark said. Sid believed him. 

"Who was that girl then?" Sid asked.

"She was asking for directions. Then she tried to make a move on me. I pushed her away and told her not to as I was getting married tomorrow. Goodfellow was there to back me up," Mark said. He walked back inside. He closed the door and broke down crying in his office. He didn't want to lose Amelia. 

Sid spoke to Goodfellow and he told Sid what Mark had previously told him. Sid nodded and went to tell Amelia. "Oi, short stuff."

Amelia looked at him. "What Sir Smoke-a-lot?"

"Your fiancee wasn't cheating. He was being hit on," Sid told her.

"O-Oh," she mumbled.

Sid drove Amelia to the police station. "Shall I wait?"

"N-No. Go do your flirting with my Mother," she joked. 

"Eugh."

Amelia laughed and she kissed Sid's cheek. "My Father isn't being at my wedding tomorrow so will you give me away?" She asked.

"Sure sweetheart," Sid said. Amelia smiled and waved before going into the police station. 

X-X-X

Goodfellow was there and told Amelia the whole story. She nodded and went into the office. The door was locked.   
"Who is it?" Mark called. Amelia knew he was crying.   
"It's me. Amelia."

Mark opened the door and let her in. He locked it again. He was crying and it broke her heart to see. "Everyone told me. I'm sorry."

Mark looked at her. "I wouldn't cheat on you. We're getting married tomorrow."

"I know. I'm stupid sometimes but, I think I'm not good enough for you. That you can find someone who's better looking and not getting fat," Amelia mumbled.

X-X-X  
Sid saw Felicia. She was finalising plans for her daughter's wedding. They were having the ceremony in the Manor. "Where's Amelia?"

"Fiancee problems."

Felicia nodded and carried on working while drinking her cup of tea.

Mark looked at her. "You think you're fat?" 

"This baby will make me fat," Amelia mumbled. Mark sighed and held her. They cuddled together. 

"I love you more than anything. Nothing will change that," Mark said. Amelia smiled and kissed him. "As for you getting fat, you're carrying our baby. Its to be expected." 

Amelia grinned. "I'm not going to see you until tomorrow afternoon when I leave here. So, you and I could slip off somewhere and show me how hot you truly are."

"I like you're thinking."

Amelia grinned again. She left with Sullivan. "Sergant, I'm taking Amelia back to the manor. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Right Sir."

Sullivan took Amelia out to the car. "Won't this hurt the baby?" He asked. 

"No. Baby be fine. Its Mummy who won't be fine if she doesn't get her man," Amelia mumbled. 

Sullivan chuckled and kissed her. He gently began to do it with her. Amelia was loving every second of it. 

They finished up and kissed hard. Sullivan put a hand on her stomach.   
"Baby Sullivan," Mark mumbled. Amelia giggled. 

"Tomorrow I'll be Mrs Amelia Sullivan," Amelia said. Mark smiled and kissed her. 

"I can't wait baby."

"Me either. By the way, we're totally having a baby girl," Amelia mumbled. 

Sullivan laughed and kissed her again. "We'll see about that," he said. 

Amelia giggled and she pulled the duvet over them. "We're getting married tomorrow," she mumbled. She suddenly became scared. "Are we actually doing this?"

"We are. You do want this don't you?" He asked. 

Amelia nodded. "Yes. I want to be yours so badly. I want to have your baby," she said. She straddled him and kissed him. "I love you." 

"I love you too."

Amelia and Sullivan shared a quick make out session before they both cuddled up and fell asleep. Both looking forward to being married and having a baby they could call theirs.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie Alexis Sullivan.   
> Daughter of Amelia Montague & Mark Sullivan.

Amelia's wedding was coming up. She was scared and anxious about it. Mark had been trying to assure her that everything would be fine. Only Sid knew about her being pregnant as Amelia didn't want everyone knowing. 

That morning, Amelia woke and she saw Sid sitting on her bed. "Its considered not normal if you're watching me sleep." 

"I'm not normal Amelia. I thought you knew that," Sid replied with a smirk. He couldn't wait to see Amelia's baby. He knew she would be a good mother. He also knew Sullivan would be a good Father. "How's pregnancy?" 

Amelia shrugged. "Okay I guess. Its just hard to believe that I have a tiny human inside of me. I never expected that I'd have a baby," she said. 

"Yeah. Having sexual encounters tend to do that. Give you tiny human beings," Sid said in an attempt to make her smile. "You're going to be an excellent Mother Amelia, I know it." 

"Thanks Sid."

Sid yawned and laid beside Amelia. "No Sidney, don't sleep!" Amelia said. 

"I'm tired Amelia!" Sid complained. 

"Stop staying up all night and having sex," Amelia replied. Sid glared at Amelia and she laughed. 

Amelia laughed harder.   
"I can imagine a whole village of mini Sids running around," Amelia said. Sid tried not to laugh.  
"I hate you Amelia."  
Amelia laughed. "You're lying. You love me."  
"No."  
"Yes."   
"Bloody no woman."  
Amelia giggled and she straddled Sid. "This could be seen as wrong," Sid said.  
"Please. I'm not doing anything." 

Amelia went downstairs. She saw her fiancee standing there. He looked angry. "What's wrong?"  
"You and Sid?"  
"What? You think I'm sleeping with Sid?!"  
"Yes!" Sullivan yelled.   
Amelia slapped him. She stormed out. 

Sid came downstairs and Sullivan pinned him against the wall. Sullivan punched him hard. Sid was unconscious. 

He went after Amelia. He heard her talking to Father Brown.   
"He won't understand. I'm not cheating with Sid. Sid is my best friend. He's basically my brother."  
Father Brown looked at Amelia. "For the sake of your child, I suggest you and Inspector Sullivan talk."  
"No way. I-I can't. He thinks I'm cheating. I'd never cheat. I love him." 

Felicia went to find Amelia. She needed to see if her daughter was okay. "Where is Amelia?"  
"Father Brown. They're talking."  
Felicia nodded. "Sidney is okay. Mild concussion." 

Amelia came out of the church and saw her Mother with Sullivan. "Following me now? Think I'm sleeping with Father Brown now?"  
"Don't be stupid."  
"I'm stupid now am I?!"  
Felicia took her daughter's hand.   
"Let's go back to the manor," Felicia said. 

Sid was at the house. He glared when he saw Sullivan.   
"What are you doing here?" Sid asked. He had a black eye.   
"To stay with my fiancé!" Sullivan yelled. 

They all sat down. Felicia looked at Sid.   
"Tell him what happened Sidney."  
Sid scoffed. "Like he'll listen. He'll chuck me behind bars," Sid mumbled.  
"Don't make me find an excuse," Sullivan spat.   
"Just bloody shut up! Sidney, tell the Inspector."   
"We never had sex. We were talking about your child!" Sid yelled.   
Amelia paled. She hadn't told her Mother she was pregnant. "Amelia?"

Amelia stood and she ran out. She tried to hide the tears. "Excuse me love. Are you alright?" A stranger asked.   
"F-Fine."  
The guy walked over to Amelia and hit her over the head. She fell unconcious. He dragged her to an alleyway and began raping her. 

The guy left and Amelia was unconcious in the alley still. Sullivan ran to look for her. He saw her in an alley. Sid was with him.   
"Give me your jacket," Sid said. They wrapped her up in the jacket and Sid carried her. 

Sullivan opened the doors and helped Sid lie her down on the sofa. The doctor was called. Sullivan was panicking.   
"She'll be okay," Sid said to him.  
Sullivan just nodded. He felt bad for how he treated Amelia. He knew she wouldn't ever cheat on him. She was beautiful. 

Felicia arrived at the Hospital. She was panicking about her only daughter. "What happened?"

"She was attacked. She had her underwear missing. She's been sexually assaulted," Sullivan told her. He didn't want to believe it. 

"Can we see her?" 

Sid looked at Felicia. "She's being checked over. She's unconcious," he told her. He hated that he was part of the reason she had gone off alone. 

X-X-X  
Amelia had woken up. Her stomach was killing her. "How are you Amelia?" The doctor asked. 

"S-Stomach hurts. Pregnant," Amelia mumbled. She didn't know if she was in labour or losing her baby. "Please. Save my baby," she sobbed. 

"We will. Don't worry sweetie." 

X-X-X  
Amelia was in slow labour. There was nothing the doctors could do to stop the labour. Felicia came in. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" 

"I-I was scared. I didn't know how anyone would react. I'm sorry," Amelia sobbed. 

Felicia held her daughter's hand. "I promise. Everything is going to be okay darling. Your baby will be loved," she said.

X-X-X  
Amelia was needing to give birth as soon as possible. The contractions were hurting her more than usual. "I-I need Mark! Please," Amelia sobbed. 

Mark came into the room. "B-Baby is coming. I'm sorry," Amelia sobbed. She was hating herself for what was happening. 

"Shh. Its alright. We knew the baby would be coming out sometime," Mark said. He was trying to ease Amelia's mind. 

"Too soon though. It wasn't meant to be born for another three months," she mumbled. She didn't know if she was prepared for her baby or not. "Don't let me do this alone. Please!" 

Mark kissed her hard on the lips. "You're not going to do this alone. I'm here for you and our baby. We can do this and we will do this." 

X-X-X

Amelia pushed until she got out of breath. "Come on Miss Montague, one last push and your child will be here." 

Eventually, baby Sullivan had been born. Even though she was premature, she was healthy. "You've had a daughter." 

The baby was placed on Amelia's chest. She saw her baby for the first time and smiled slightly. "Hi baby girl." 

"Any names?" Mark asked as he looked at his sleeping newborn daughter. 

"I like Rosie or Bella." 

"Rosie's perfect," Mark said. He took the baby from his fiancee and held her close. "She's perfect." 

"Yeah." 

Amelia looked over at Mark holding their daughter. She hoped everything would fall into place. She needed to believe that they could make it work - for Rosie.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Can't Do This.

Chapter Fifteen. 

Amelia had been struggling a lot with motherhood. She didn't think she could do it. Rosie was an amazing little girl but Amelia found herself worrying. 

That morning, Amelia woke to see Mark getting ready for work. "Do you have to go?" She asked. 

"Afraid so."

Amelia pouted. "Rosie's only six weeks old though. Don't you want me anymore?" 

"Amelia, I have to go to work," Mark said before he kissed Amelia and Rosie. "I'll see you both later."

X-X-X  
Mark arrived at the police station. Goodfellow was there. "Welcome back sir." 

"Thank you Sergant." 

"How's the baby?" Goodfellow asked.   
"It's brilliant. Thank you Goodfellow," Mark said. Goodfellow smiled at him. 

Mark sat in his office thinking about his girls. He wanted to be with them now. He missed them so much. 

Amelia was feeding Rosie. Rosie was a quiet baby. Amelia kept thinking she was doing everything wrong. There was no one there to tell her that she was fine.

Sid was sent to pick Amelia up and take her over to the manor. He got there and heard Amelia crying silently. "What's wrong short stuff?"

"I can't do this Sid. It's too hard," she sobbed. She picked up Rosie and handed her to Sid. "You have to take her."

"Amelia?" 

"Sid! Please."

Sid sighed. "Come on. You're coming to the manor. Your mother wants to see the little one anyway," he said.

Amelia got to the manor with Sid. She burst out crying in Felicia's arms.   
"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Felicia said. She brought Amelia inside. 

Amelia was in hysterics. Sid was minding Rosie.   
"I-I can't do this mum," Amelia sobbed. Felicia held her tightly.   
"You can honey."  
"No. I can't. I'm going to mess up with Rosie and she's going to hate me," Amelia sobbed.  
"Don't think like that darling."

Sid was taking Rosie for a drive in the village. He was pulled over by Goodfellow. "Where did the baby come from?"

"Amelia's."

Suddenly, Sid found himself being arrested. Goodfellow took him and Rosie into the station. Mark came out his office. "What's going on?" He asked. 

"Mr Carter has kidnapped a child," Goodfellow said.  
"I doubt that," Mark said. Goodfellow brought in Rosie. Mark ran to her and held her tightly.   
"Ring Lady Felicia and ask her if you don't believe me," Sid said.   
"I will," Mark said. He handed Rosie to Goodfellow and then rang up the manor. 

Lady Felicia answered the phone.   
"Hello? Lady Felicia speaking," she said.   
"Hi, this is Mark. Did you give Sidney Carter permission to drive about with my daughter?"  
"Yes I did why?"   
"No reason."  
Mark hung up and looked at Sid. "He's free to go. Take Rosie back to Amelia."  
"I don't think that's okay," Sid replied.   
"Why?"  
Sid sighed. "Amelia is struggling. She's scared she's going to mess up."

Amelia sat in the garden with her mother. Father Brown and Mrs McCarthy turned up. "Hello Amelia. Where's little Rosie?" Father Brown asked.   
"Sid has taken her out," Felicia replied.  
Father Brown smiled. Mrs McCarthy went inside with her scones for Felicia and Amelia. 

Mark went back with Sid. He got out of the car and went over to Amelia with Rosie.   
"Mark!" Amelia said. Mark smiled.   
"Shall we go and talk inside? Your mother can mind Rosie," Mark said. Amelia nodded and handed Rosie to Felicia. Amelia and Mark went inside.  
Felicia and Sid were sitting outside while Father Brown held Rosie. "She really is lovely isn't she? We must arrange her Christening."  
"I agree."

Mark and Amelia were talking inside. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't be a mother Mark. I'm struggling with it all," Amelia admitted.   
Mark sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Amelia broke down crying. Mark held her tightly and rocker her gently. 

Sid was playing with Rosie. She was smiling up at him. Sid smiled back.   
"She's cute. I like her," Sid said.   
"Too young for you Sid," father brown joked. Sid rolled his eyes. 

Amelia had calmed down. Mark held her tightly.   
"We'll do this together," Mark said. Amelia nodded.  
Mark had to go back to the police station for a bit so Amelia went back downstairs. "Amelia, Sid likes your daughter."  
"Oh."  
Mrs McCarthy walked over. "Too young to be a mother at this age. Should have waited until marriage."  
Amelia got angry. "Just shut up. You're an interfering old cow," she yelled. 

Mrs McCarthy was shocked. As was Felicia. "Amelia, come with me," Sid said. He handed Rosie over to Felicia.  
Sid took Amelia out to calm down. Amelia cried into him in the back of the car.   
"It's okay," Sid said. Amelia nodded. Sid kissed her head.   
"I'm sorry," Amelia sobbed.   
"I'm not gonna lie - she really deserved that," Sid said. Amelia giggled. 

Amelia looked up into Sid's eyes and felt herself leaning in. She quickly got out of the car and ran away. What on earth was she about to do with Sid? She couldn't believe what had almost just happened. Didn't she love Mark enough?

Sid knew he and Amelia were about to kiss. He couldn't believe it. Sid also knew that Amelia loved Mark more than anything. They had a daughter together. 

Amelia ran back to the manor and cried in her bedroom. She had almost betrayed the love of her life. She felt she was a tart. She didn't want to hurt the love of her life. Not when he had been amazing to her. 

Mark finished work and went to the manor. He saw Amelia. "How has it been today?" He asked. 

"Not good at all. I can't do this at all. I told you," Amelia sobbed. 

Mark sighed and held her close. "I promise that you and I will get through this together. I love you and our daughter."

Amelia nodded. She wanted to tell Mark about the fact she almost kissed Sid but she knew he would hate her. She couldn't handle it anymore. 

Amelia knew she had to keep quiet. For Rosie's sake.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan Is Innocent! 
> 
> *Based On Season 3 ~ The Owl Of Minerva*

Amelia couldn't get over the fact she and Sid almost kissed. It was tearing her apart. She knew she loved Mark. She was the mother of his daughter. 

That morning, Amelia was sitting up in bed. Mark walked in. "I'm due at the station. I'll see you tonight."  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
Amelia smiled. "Can we make love? I just want to feel your touch," she said.  
"It'll have to be quick. I've got half an hour."  
"Okay," Amelia said. Mark smiled and kissed her passionately. 

The two kissed passionately as they laid in bed together. Mark gently took off Amelia's nighty.  
"You're gorgeous," he said. Amelia smiled and took off his braces and unbuttoned his shirt.  
"You're not so bad yourself."

Before anything could happen, Rosie woke up crying. "I'm sorry. I have to go now," Mark said. He went over to Rosie's cot and picked her up. He gave her to Amelia.  
"I-I'll be at the manor tonight."  
"Okay."

Amelia went to the manor. Felicia smiled and took her granddaughter. "You look quite unhappy."  
"No. I'm fine."  
Sid seen Amelia but didn't want to go near her just in case. 

Amelia cried in the sitting room. Sid heard and had to go in to check on her.  
"Meli what's wrong?" Sid asked.  
Amelia sniffed. "Mark doesn't want to make love to me."  
"I'm sure that's not true."  
"It is," she sobbed. Sid grabbed the keys and drove to the police station  
Mark was sitting in the office. Sid barged in. "Do you mind?"  
Sid rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't you make love to Amelia?"  
Mark sighed. "I was busy."  
Sid scoffed and went to leave. "She's in bits over at the manor."

Amelia was lying on her bed. She had Rosie asleep next to her. "Daddy doesn't want mummy anymore darling. She's too hideous from having you."  
"That ain't true Meli."  
It was Sid.  
"Yes it is. Leave us alone," Amelia said.  
"You know I can't do that," Sid said. Amelia sighed.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Cause I care about you two."

Sid had finally left but Mark came in. Amelia lifted Rosie carefully and kissed her head.  
"Can we talk?" Mark asked. Amelia nodded.  
"Did you tell Sid about this morning?" He asked.  
"I-I did."  
Mark sighed. "Just because I didn't this morning, that doesn't mean I won't tonight."  
"What about now?"

Amelia took Rosie downstairs to Felicia. Sid held her however. Before either could ask what was wrong, Amelia went back upstairs. "That was rather strange."  
Amelia went upstairs. Mark was lying on the bed naked waiting for her. Amelia smiled. 

Sid held Rosie. She woke and smiled up at him. Sid smiled back. He wanted a baby but he knew girls didn't believe him when he said he wanted commitment. 

Amelia and Mark laid breathless. Amelia cuddled into him.  
"Do you love me?" She asked. She pulled the blankets above them.  
"You know I do."  
Amelia smiled. "Promise that you'll never leave me?"  
"I promise." 

*One Month Later*

"Police are warning everyone to be vigilant after escaped convict Mark Sullivan is on the run. Sullivan was accused of the murder of DC Albert." 

Amelia was in tears. She didn't want to believe it. Felicia held her daughter close.  
Rosie was crawling around. Amelia lifted her up and held her tightly. 

The phone rang. Father brown wanted Amelia, Felicia and Sid at the parish. 

They made their way there and Amelia got the shock of her life when she seen Mark sitting there. She burst out crying. Mark couldnt hug her because of the handcuffs.

Rosie wanted her daddy but he couldn't hold her. "I'm innocent."  
"We know."  
Sid took off the handcuffs. Amelia threw herself into his arms. He held Rosie. 

Amelia and Mark were sitting in the living room. "I was questioned by the police. They asked if I was hiding you. They asked what I was going to when they'd left. Rosie hated them," Amelia sobbed.  
Mark sighed and held Amelia tightly.  
"It's going to be okay. I promise with all my heart. I'm going to prove I'm innocent," Mark said. 

Mark fed Rosie. Rosie was talking gibberish in her high chair and hitting the table. Mark smiled. He began to cry.  
"I've missed you two so much," Mark said. Amelia smiled and kissed him.  
"We've missed you too. I know you didn't do this and I will prove it. Can't I say you were with me?" Amelia asked.  
"No. It's too risky. Especially with Rosie."  
Amelia wiped away her tears. "I just wish there was something I could do." 

Rosie was asleep so Amelia held her. Mark, Sid and Father Brown were trying to come up with a way to prove Mark's innocence. "It's designed to stop people breaking out. Not in."  
Amelia stroked her daughter's head. "This isn't fair. Mark, you're not a murderer. Why are they accusing you."  
"I was slightly drunk when I went back to the police station."  
"Wasn't that the night you and I were due at the races but you got suspended?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah."  
Amelia sighed. Rosie woke and began fussing. Amelia took her upstairs. She sat in between Amelia's legs on the bed. 

Mark and Sid got a plan. Mark went upstairs to get changed. He seen Amelia playing with Rosie on the bed. He smiled.  
"Hey," Mark said. Amelia looked up and smiled slightly. Mark picked up Rosie. "She's daddy's little girl."  
"Why can't I just tell Truman you were with me?"  
Mark sighed. "Because, he'll think we've been in contact recently. I'm supposedly on the run. He'll conclude that you're doing this to prove I'm innocent."  
Amelia began crying. "But, you are innocent though. You didn't do anything because you were with me."  
Mark seen Father Brown leaving the house. He kissed Amelia and Rosie before leaving to follow him. 

Amelia sat with Rosie and kissed her cheek.  
"Good girl. Daddy will be okay. Soon we'll all be together again," Amelia said. Rosie talked gibberish and Amelia smiled.  
Felicia walked in. "The plan is set."  
"I could lose him," Amelia sobbed. Felicia picked up her granddaughter. "Mummy, I can't lose him."  
"Shh."

Mark and Father Brown were sitting outside a barn. "You're a double crossing idiot. I have a fiancée and daughter at home."  
"I was protecting you."  
Father brown ran to the bikes. Mark ran after him. They cycled until they got under a bridge. Father brown and Mark got off their bikes. 

Amelia seen Sid and smiled.  
"Hey," she sniffed. Sid smiled.  
"You okay?" he asked. Amelia nodded.  
"Tired of crying."  
"Don't worry. It's all sorted."  
"How do you mean?" Amelia asked.  
"It's sorted."  
"Sid!"

Sid walked off. Amelia picked up Rosie and went downstairs with her. "Sidney Carter. I suggest you telll me what you mean or I'll get you arrested and thrown in a cell!" Amelia yelled.  
Mark came in with father brown.  
"No charge has been made," father brown said. 

Amelia cried and hugged Mark tightly. She wasn't letting him go ever again. They were going to be a proper family from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this wasn't a very long chapter. I've never posted on this site before. The next chapters will be longer!


End file.
